


Rainy Days and Grimoires

by PukingPastilles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, Community: hd_erised, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukingPastilles/pseuds/PukingPastilles
Summary: For HD Erised 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femmequixotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmequixotic/gifts).



> [tumblr link](https://pukingpastilles.tumblr.com/post/155647233568/my-submission-for-hd-erised-on-lj-a-gift-for-the)

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/74631/74631_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/74949/74949_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/75020/75020_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/75359/75359_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/75766/75766_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/76396/76396_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/76589/76589_original.jpg)

Click the images for bigger version.  
Please do not repost artist's work.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for watching! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [Livejournal](http://hd-erised.livejournal.com/80039.html) . ♥
> 
> This story is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at hd_erised @ livejournal.com. The author will be revealed January 9th.


End file.
